


The butterflies in her stomach

by IndigoDream



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, amity pov, but the witches are trying for luz ok they respect and love her, gender is fake and the boiling isles are aware of that, mention of (feared) transphobia, spoilers for Grom, trans Luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Amity Blight is many things: a top student of the Abomination track at Hexside, a fan of Azura the Good Witch, an over-achiever, a little sister... The list doesn't end.But here is a thing Amity Blight isn't: she isn't capable of telling her friend Luz that she has a crush on her.---5 times Amity almost kisses Luz, and one time she does.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 35
Kudos: 556





	The butterflies in her stomach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/gifts).



> Sometimes, life is just binge watching a cartoon with a friend, and then just feeling compelled to write two characters kissing, and that's okay. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_1\. In the woods, before Grom_

Amity tumbles to the ground, groaning as she falls into the mud. The branch that sent her backwards was wielded with strength and she struggles for a second to catch her breath. 

"Just when I thought this day-" 

"Amity?" Luz's voice reaches her and it's clear the human is panicked. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm just covered in mud," Amity sighs and tries to stand back up, but then Luz is sinking into the mud as well. 

The human appears to have sat in it willingly, her wide eyes staring worriedly at Amity. 

_She's so pretty_ , the witch thinks as her friend looks at her. _And she's the nicest person I've ever known. I bet she didn't mean to hit me like this._

Those thoughts are quickly forgotten as Luz enquires about Grom and why Amity doesn't want to be the Grom Queen. 

In her pocket, the pink note almost burns a hole, demanding her attention and for her to give it to Luz. 

But how would she even explain it to the human? 

_Hey Luz, I know we've only recently found common ground and I've just stopped being a jerk, but would you like to be my date at Grom? I want to dance with you and think about what it's like to hold you. Maybe we could even hold hands again like we did when we helped Willow after I nearly burnt her memory down?_

And then there is this fluttery feeling in her chest. When Luz is there, the world becomes centered around her. Even sometimes when she isn't there, Amity only has to let her thoughts wander towards the human girl, and the world shrinks to being the two girls together. 

They are talking, and then Luz's hands are holding hers, and Amity struggles to catch her breath again. It's a thing that happens every so often, when Luz gets too close and Amity can see her eyelashes, long and fluttery. She's beautiful, which is a strange thing to think because they are both only 14, and 14 years old shouldn't be beautiful, but Luz is. Luz is the prettiest girl, the prettiest person, that Amity has ever seen. 

She's full of life and joy and hope, and so many things that Amity had given up on when she had to push Willow away. Amity has never felt as alive as when she's with Luz, and she wants to feel like this forever. 

"I'll do it! I'll fight Grom for you!" 

Luz looks so enthusiast, so determined and happy, that Amity can't help the slight giggled huff she lets out. Luz has no right being as adorable as she is, and it infuriates Amity that she is, infuriates and makes her want more. 

It's weird, all those feelings in her chest, the way her heart flutters and fly and dances with each touch. Luz is looking so excited and so proud and Amity hesitates, moves forward ever so slightly, but then Luz is moving away and she is falling in the mud again and Amity laughs again. 

Another time will arrive, she's sure of it. 

_2\. Pre-Grom, at the Owl House_

_That damn weird bird got feathers all over me,_ Amity growls to herself as she walks through the Owl House to Luz's house. 

She has to help her friend get ready for her fight against Grom. Luz offered to fight the monster below the school to help Amity, though Amity is pretty sure it isn't the only reason why the human's done that. 

(Amity thinks it has something to do with how frantically her friend as been researching new spells and new ways to do her strange magic. It definitely has something to do with the way she looks at the twins' magic and the way she is trying to overachieve in every class she takes. Amity tries to not think about how much she understands that, tries to ignore the looming presence of her parents over her.) 

(What would they say if they learnt she was supposed to be Grom Queen but she gave it away because she was afraid of-- no. _Don't think about that, Amity._ )

"If that bird-tube ever tries do speak again," Amity starts her sentence, but then she loses track of what she's saying, her brain and mouth working apart one from the other. She's suddenly extremely glad she developed this talent when she was younger.

Luz is holding up two outfits and she is looking at them with quiet intensity. It's endearing, the way this choice seems to be crucial to her. 

The human turns to her, her eyes sparkling as she offers Amity the choice between her outfits. It's a thing about Luz that Amity has noticed (like she notices everything else, she's aware it's a bit weird, thank you very much); when she's happy or excited, joy seems to roll off of her in waves, shared with everyone else through wide gestures and bright smiles. It's the first Amity noticed about Luz, that endless optimism. Back when she had thought she hated the human girl, rather than... whatever her feelings for her are now. 

She's waiting for an answer now, and it would be easy to say, "the dress, you'll look pretty, even if you always do," and then peck Luz on the cheek, so easy. She's almost reaching out to do just so, her mind fully engulfed in that Luz-induced fog, when the pink note in her pocket moves, reminding her of why she's here. 

She has to make sure that Luz can protect herself, that she won't die because of Amity's cowardice. 

The moment falls away as Amity speaks again. 

_3\. Fighting the Grom_

Dancing with Luz is everything that Amity has her thought it would be and so much more. Dancing and doing magic with Luz? It's the perfect combination. 

Amity feels more powerful than she has ever felt like this. Luz's hand in hers, their steps matching, they are a force of nature together. No one, nothing, can stop them. It feels like as long as they are dancing together, they could take on even Lilith or Eda. Maybe even the Emperor himself. But those are dangerous thoughts to have, so Amity only continues staring at Luz. 

The other girl is grinning widely, her eyes staring deeply into Amity's eyes, and everything feels absolutely perfect. 

Well, except for the giant monster trying to devour them, but that's just a detail. Nothing else but Luz matters right now. 

Amity falls, and Luz catches her, and suddenly the world feels so small. The world is Luz sized and the world is so bright. The monster roars, and they destroy it together, a breath of life that goes through them. They are invincible. But then they are reminded of the world outside, of Hexside and everyone else, and they are crowned Grom Queens together. 

Amity ignores the flutters in her stomach as she realizes that they are both Queens. 

_Two Queens sound good together_ , she can't help but think, and hopes the darkness hides the way she reddens. 

_4\. A week after Grom_

Luz has been worried lately. Amity is starting to be able to tell her moods by the way she moves and runs through Hexside. Or well, doesn't run, like today. 

Today, Amity's friend has been darting around the corridors and looking around herself, afraid and cautious, and she hasn't been seeking out Willow and Gus like she always does. She hasn't even waved over enthusiastically to Amity before running over to ramble about some part of Azura's story she has been working on in her book she is writing. 

("It has both of us too," Luz had exclaimed when Amity had found the storybook. "That way, we can both study with Azura and become the most powerful witches in the world- after Azura of course." 

"Of course," Amity had replied, her heart fluttering in her throat.)

No, today, she had just waved and smiled, no light dancing in her eyes, as she played with her fork. 

Amity has decided it was strange, and not the good kind of strange. So now, she's walking towards Luz, who is sitting outside alone and looking at a tree intensely. 

"Hey," Amity starts, and Luz startles. "You okay?"

"I'm great," Luz lies with a wide smile. (Amity can tell she is lying because her eyes don't shine and there is no joy rolling off of her.)

"What are you looking at?" 

"Just trying to figure out the spell for trees," the girl shrugs and puts down her pen. "What's up?" 

Amity panics suddenly. She had forgotten to plan something to say, or something to do, after this. She had seen Luz, and had figured now was a good time to come and cheer her up. In retrospect, Amity has never been great at cheering people up. 

"Azura," she manages to say after a few more seconds of slightly awkward silences. "I was wondering if you wanted to have me draw some scenes for your Azura book."

For a second, Luz is confused, but then she smiles brightly and this time, there are the bright spots in her eyes they make Amity question if she really wants to be friend with Luz. Is friends the only thing she wants? 

(She knows the answer, knows that it's a loud and clear _No_. She doesn't want to let herself admit it though. Hope can be a dangerous thing, and if she allows herself to think that she does have a crush on Luz, that maybe she wants to hold her hand, and maybe even kiss her, then she'll hope that Luz feels the same. Damn it, now she's thinking about it.) 

Amity settles next to Luz as the girl shuffles through her papers, trying to find some more scraps for Amity to draw on. When that's finally done, Luz starts talking about the story, about what she wants Azura and book-Luz to do, and Amity throws a few suggestions for book-Amity. It’s fun, she realizes, doing this with Luz. She had enjoyed talking about Azura with her, but now, imagining herself and Luz at the Good Witch’s side… It’s an amazing thought. 

_Not as amazing as being with Luz,_ her mind whispers, and she can feel herself blushing just because of the thought. 

Without really noticing, she draws herself and Luz, holding hands, as Azura walks next to Luz. She is panicking, ready to tear the drawing apart, when Luz sees it. 

“Oh wow!” Luz is smiling widely. “It’s so cool!” 

“It’s not-“ Amity tries to take it back, but Luz is still looking at it, amazed. 

“It is.” She insists and smiles at Amity before looking back at the drawing. “Azura looks so great! She really looks cool, and you too! Even me, I look like a real witch.” 

_You’re a real witch_ , Amity almost says. But Luz wouldn’t believe her, because Luz’s ears are round, and she has to use arcane magic to be able to do anything. 

“You’re working harder than any born-witch to be good at magic,” Amity says with a shrug. “Even me. And you have the second best mentor in all the Boiling Isles. You’re going to be a great witch.” 

“Second best?” Luz grins, a bit teasing. “Eda the Owl Lady is definitely better than Lilith.” 

Amity gasps and is about to answer, to set the human right, when Luz’s smile drops a bit. The gloominess of earlier is coming back, and Amity hates it. She wants to see her friend smile again. 

“You can keep the drawing if you like it so much,” Amity says and nods to the drawing. 

Luz’s smile returns, a little less strong than it had been earlier, but happy and excited regardless. “Really? It would make a great cover for our book!” 

_Our._ Why are such little words so easily making their ways under Amity’s skin? They make the witch’s head spin, make her want to giggle and take Luz’s hand in hers and squeeze it, to make Luz feel Amity’s happiness that way. Amity’s eyes are still focused on her friend’s lips, and she has the fleeting thought that it would be easy to lean in, to kiss her. 

She doesn’t. Instead, she looks away. 

“I’m glad then. We have class together, we should get going.” She gets back up, and it’s a bit of a struggle to tear herself from Luz’s side, but she has to. “Are you coming?” 

Luz’s smile has dimmed again, but she nods. As they return to class together, their hands brush, and Amity’s ears redden. Another time, she’ll be braver. 

_5\. Ten days after Grom_

Amity was just trying to study this time, she swears, but then Luz arrived, looking all serious and worried, and well. She had to do something to help her ~~crush~~ friend. Luz is always helping Amity out, which never fails to make Amity's heart thud a little louder. Though, most of the time they are in trouble because of Luz, so it’s only fair that she is the one helping out, but still. She always makes it feel so special, when she helps Amity. 

Maybe it’s the way Luz always makes it seem like _of course she’ll help Amity, as if there is any other choice, they are friends._ Luz has never made it feel like it was a chore to help Amity, or an issue that Amity _needed_ help. 

So now that it’s Luz who needs help, or at least needs Amity’s attention, the witch can give her that. 

“So I’m sure you’ve been wondering,” Luz starts, and there are notecards in her hands now. She shuffles through them nervously, refusing to meet Amity’s eyes. “About what happened at Grom.” 

Does she mean the dance? Because Amity _has_ been wondering, wondering if it meant the same to Luz as it did for her, and maybe they should talk about it, because—

“After what the Grom called me, I’m sure you have questions and—“ 

“Wait, what do you mean what it called you?” Amity tilts her head. “If you’re referring to what happened when you were below, nobody could actually hear what it said… It took the shape of your mom, isn’t it?” 

“You didn’t hear?” Luz looks almost shocked, but there is relief in her eyes. Was it such an horror that she is relieved that Amity, and the rest of Hexside, didn’t hear it? “I should probably still tell you.” 

“You don’t have to tell me anything,” Amity says quickly. Luz is so tense, and her hands are shaking around her notecards. 

“No, I want to. You are my friend, and I want you to know.” She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for an instant, and her hands stop shaking. “I wasn’t… I wasn’t born like this.” 

Amity frowns. “Yeah, I know about human babies.” 

“No, I mean. I wasn’t born… like you. I wasn’t born a _girl_.” Luz insists on the word and looks away. “My mami has been super helpful and supportive but my greatest fear… It’s not seeing her.” 

“What is it then?” Amity’s confusion leaks through her voice. What’s Luz trying to say? 

“Her not recognizing me as her daughter,” Luz mumbles, looking down. “Her calling me her son… That kind of stuff.” 

“So the Grom latched onto the idea that you’re afraid people won’t see you as a girl?” Amity asks, as she starts to understand what’s going on. 

“Yes.” 

Silence stretches between the two of them. There is a table in between the two of them, but Luz is standing while Amity is still sitting, books still open in front of her. 

“You’re the nicest girl I’ve ever met, Luz,” Amity says and she stands up, coming to take her friend’s hands in hers. “You helped me get over my fear of being rejected, so I can return the favour… The Grom wasn’t real. It was a nightmare. And you aren’t. You are an amazing girl, the best girl in fact, and I’m sure your mom thinks just the same.” 

“You think so?” There are tears shining in Luz’s eyes, and Amity can’t help herself anymore; she drags the other girl in her arms and hugs her. 

It’s a long hug, for Amity. It takes a few seconds for Luz to answer, but when she wraps her arms around Amity, it feels just like dancing together again. The world is Luz-shaped again until they separate, and when they do, it’s barely any bigger. Luz’s smile is so happy that Amity can’t help but match it. 

They stay looking at each other for a few more seconds, and Luz is holding onto Amity’s hands again. It makes Amity blush, like always, and they are so close… Just a few centimetres away, and their lips could brush against one another, and— 

No. Amity shakes herself out of the idea. Right now, Luz needs her to be her friend, not the witch with a crush.

_+1 Two weeks after Grom_

After Luz’s coming out (Amity learnt that word from her, after a few lengthy explanations about what _exactly_ had went on), things settle back down quietly. Willow and Gus react with about as much gusto as Amity did, and it makes for a strange bonding moment between the three of them, during which they had all quietly had to figure out why exactly did it matter or not if you were born a boy or a girl. They had ended on a consensus that, since humans did not have magic, they could therefore not understand that the concept of gender was skewed. It was a grave oversight of them, but it was reasonable, Gus had reasoned, since they did not have magic. 

Today, Luz and Amity are training together, and Amity is giggling a bit as Luz uses one of her paper spells to create a handful of flowers, which she presents dramatically to the witch.

“Flowers, for my Hecate,” Luz grins and winks. She’s dramatic like that, and Amity giggles. 

“Come on, I’m Azura and you are Hecate!” 

“What, you mean _you_ are the extremely powerful good witch and I’m your mortal enemy turned best friend?” Luz giggles too and she comes closer. “Then you must accept my flowers, miss Azura, so that our friendship may be sealed!” 

Amity blushes but she takes the flowers, looking at the few daisies and peonies. “We are supposed to be training,” she reminds her friend, but her insides are fluttering. The hundreds and hundreds of butterflies that only react to Luz are flying and buzzing, dancing in Amity at the proximity of the other girl. 

_The prettiest girl I’ve ever seen._

“Wait, you really think that?” Luz is blushing slightly too now, and Amity lets the flowers fall, her hands covering her mouth. Did she say that out loud?

“I… I just…” Her stammering is loud and everything is wrong, everything is too much and—

“You are the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, let alone witch,” Luz blurts out and grabs Amity’s hands in hers. “You are amazing, and so powerful! And you’re like… So cool! Your abominations are the best, and you helped me fight against the Grom and it was amazing, and dancing with you was so great!” 

“You really think so?” Amity knows she’s blushing now, but Luz is holding her hands and Luz is watching her with all that joy that rolls off of her, and the unbridled excitement. 

“Yeah! You are so amazing!” Luz is blushing excitedly and her hands tighten on Amity’s ever so slightly. “So… do you really think I’m pretty?” 

It takes a couple of seconds for Amity to realize what’s happening exactly, and then she nods. “Yes! You are super pretty! And your eyes, they sparkle when you’re happy and that’s so cute and I’m shutting up now.” 

Luz giggles again, and she throws her arms around Amity, hugging her. It’s a tight hug, one that Amity returns gladly, and she grins as she finds a few feathers in Luz’s hair. Living in the owl house has its side effects. 

“So…” Luz withdraws, but she holds Amity’s hand still. “Does that mean I can ask you out on a date?” 

This time, Amity nods eagerly, to avoid stammering or embarrassing herself again. Luz laughs, bright and amused, and she leans over, pecking the corner of Amity’s lips. 

“Can’t wait then!” 

She is starting to walk away, when Amity grabs her hand gently. “Wait, can I…” She hesitates, bites her lips. _It’s time to be brave, Amity._ “Can I kiss you?” 

Luz blushes again, but she nods shyly. Amity leans forward and when her lips touch Luz’s, it’s a bit strange. She has never kissed anyone before, but it feels… Good? She thinks it does. She likes it so far. 

Amity moves backwards, feeling her ears and cheeks burning with her blush. “So… date, tomorrow? After class?” 

“Yeah,” Luz nods, a bit stunned, but happiness shining through her smile. “I’ll meet you in front of Hexside.” 

Amity nods and this time, she’s the one to leave. 

In her chest, her heart is beating madly. She has a _date_ with Luz tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Don't hesitate to leave a comment or kudos :D <3


End file.
